FNAF: Tanglaed
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: It's the songs from Tangled, but I made is FNAF version. Please enjoy and sing along with the music.
1. When will the night end

**I thought about my songs from Let Me Go, so this is Tangled.**

* * *

 **When Will The Night End.  
**

 **Night 1.**

 **Night Guard:  
**

12:00AM, the first night here. Oh, crud. Start by checking the stage. Everyone's still there. I sit and wait for some robber to come and eat pizza. Check the stage again and it's like 1:53.

Then I see Bonnie move with Chika by his side. I hear Freddy's laugh, or is that a girl trying to hide. Foxy is running in the halls. I think I lost my mind. Just wonder when will the night end?

 **Night 3.**

Now it's night two and I see Bonnie in the door way. I close that door, but Chika's in the door on the right. I still hear Freddy's laughing echo threw my ears. Suddenly I hear Foxy laughing as well. I check Pirate's Cove and see his head poking out.

I see him run threw halls, but I'll close the metal door. I'm getting kinda scared. So they want tears to pour? And then I hear some sort of banging on the door. Just wonder when will this night end?

 **Night 5.**

It's the last night. Everyone is near. Then I see a golden, broken, old bear. Why do they want me dead inside of them? It's 5:59, but my life has come to a end.

* * *

 **Look for the next one soon.  
**

 **Bye!**


	2. Freddy Knows Best

**Freddy Knows Best.  
**

 **Freddy:**

You want to leave the cove? Oh, Foxy. Look at you. As broken as a flower. You still out of order, you know that's true. You know why we make you stay in Pirate's Cove. That's right. To keep you fixed and not Mangled. Yes, I always knew this day was coming. Soon you'll leave and never come back. Soon, but not yet. Trust me, Fox. Freddy knows best.

Freddy knows best. Listen to the Fazbear. There's a scary guard out there. Freddy knows best. One way or another, you'll bite them again, I swear. Flashlights, alarms, lasers, and quicksand, doors that close with buttons, flesh, yes. Also that guard has very pointy teeth and stop no more. I think you killed me. Freddy's right here. Freddy will help. Foxy, biting not what I suggest. Skip the party, stay with Freddy. Freddy knows best.

Freddy knows best. Take it from old Fazbear. With the kids, you won't survive. Your broken and possessed, scary and clumsy. Please, they'll rip you up alive. Metal and red paint doesn't hide your skeleton. Your jumpy and a little, hmm, weird. Plus I believe getting kinda chunky. I just say it 'cause I love you. Freddy understands. Freddy's here to help you. All I have already four friends.

 **Talking:**

Foxy, when one of us leaves, you'll be able to join us, alright?

 **Foxy:**

Yes, Freddy.

 **Freddy:**

I trust you very much, Foxy.

 **Foxy:**

I trust you more.

 **Freddy:**

I trust you most.

 **Singing:**

Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Freddy knows best.


	3. Death Is My Dream

**Three.**

* * *

 **Death Is My Dream.  
**

 **Freddy:**

I look happy all the time. Our cake flavor is lime. And clearly, I don't look like I'm mean. But after 12:00 AM, and when the guard comes again, I creep around and hope that I am seen. Can you see my face glowing in the door way in no time. Smiling with blood in my teeth. Though I'm cute and cuddly, I'm not meant to be called Freddy. That's right, cause way down deep inside death is my dream.

 **Everyone:**

Death is his dream, death is his dream.

 **Freddy:**

See, I ain't just sweet and happy as I seem. Though I do like helping fevers, you can count me with the murder, cause way down deep inside death is my dream.

 **Everyone:**

La la la la la la la la la la la la la~!

 **Foxy:**

I'm mostly in the back round, just playing around, and I just play music, that's what my job is. But 2:57, I come and poke out my head. I run and start to scream with joy as I kill. Can you see me waiting to book it to the door, waiting for her to close it and kill that guard. Though I'm already scary, I'm still his foavorite, right Bonnie? Cause way down deep inside death is my dream. Death is my dream, death is my dream. And I know one day I won't fail but secede. I'm a little tiny fox my dream is running like hawks, cause way down deep inside death is my dream.

 **Chika:**

Bonnie'd like to be the first to leave the room.

 **Bonnie:**

Chika'd like to be number two.

 **Puppet:**

Balloon Boys feels just fine.

 **Balloon Boy:**

Puppet music box better play all night.

 **Everyone:**

Bon Bon hits, Mangle climbs, Springtrap just stays behind.

 **Freddy:**

And Golden Freddy likes to come on only night five.

 **Foxy:**

What about the guard?

 **Bonnie:**

What about the guard.

 **Chika:**

What's his dream?

 **Freddy:**

Don't worry, boys. I know his dream.

He wishes we were gone, dead or at least say so long. He wants everyone to brake and die alone. I know that's sounds kinda harsh, but can you blame little Mark? This is the last night here. Let's make it count.

 **Night Guard:**

Death's not my dream, death's not my dream. I just wanna go home leave old Freddy. And from every passing hour, I wish I lived in some tall tower. Unlike Freddy and friends, death's not my dream.

 **Everyone:**

Death is my dream, death is my dream. Everyone got 'em, but our dreams crazy. We just want the kids to like us, but it's hard if we wanna make them mush. Cause way down deep inside death is my dream~. Death is my dream~. Death is my dream~. Death is my dream~. Yes, way down deep inside death is(not) my dream~~~~~~~~! YEAH!


	4. Freddy's Eyes, Gleam And Glow

**Freddy eyes, gleam and glow.**

Freddy's eyes, gleam and glow. Let your smile shine. Make the clock go fast. Make death go on his side.

Kill what is not hurt. Change the fate's design. The guard is now lost. Make death go on him side, go one his side.


	5. Freddy Knows Best (Again)

**Freddy Knows Best (again).**

 **Freddy:**

 **Talking:**

Likes you. Come on, Foxy. That's so fake. This is why you never should've left. Bro, this whole acted you've invented. You really think they like you. Oh, come on, Foxy. Be real. Look at you. you think that they're impressed? Don't be a dummy. Come with Freddy. Freddy-.

 **Foxy:**

No.

 **Freddy:**

"No"? Oh, I see how it it.

Foxy knows best. Foxy's so mature now. Such a clever grown up fool. Foxy knows best. Fine, if your so sure now. Go ahead and show them you. You are why we're back there. You just let us rot. Show them the real you and see. Trust me, foxy. They'll just go forget you. I won't say I told you so. Now, Foxy knows best. So if their just like dream boats. Go ahead and put them to the test. If they're hide you, don't come crying, fool. Freddy knows best~!


	6. And At Last It's The Last Night

**And At Last It's The Last Night.**

 **Night Guard:  
**

All those nights, watching from a camera. All those robots, outside looking in. All that time, never truly knowing just how lucky I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the sun raise. Now I'm here. Suddenly, I see. Smiling here, it's not Freddy Fazbear. I'm alive, and I'm not a robot.

And at last it's the last night, and it's like they all gave up. and at last it's the last night, and it's like my life is new. And it's warm and clear and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, nothing is that scary, now that I've seen you.

 **Bonnie:  
**

All those nights wishing he would give up. All those nights only seeing metal.

 **Chika:**

All that time never noticing that he's a human

 **Foxy:**

Now he's gone, living his life without us. Now he's gone, but we'll still be in his dreams.

 **Freddy:**

If she gone, we'll say so long. But I know we'll meet again.

 **Everyone:**

and at last it's the last night

 **Anamatranex:**

And it's like we all gave up.

 **Everyone:**

and at last it's the last night.

 **Night Guard:**

and it's like my life is new.

 **Everyone:**

and it's warm and clear and bright. And the world has somehow shifted~. All at once, nothing is that scary, now that I've seen you. Now that I've... seen~ you~.


End file.
